


Staking the Claim

by tess1978



Series: In the Rough [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, I strongly urge you to be careful before reading this fic or any other in this series, Implied Child Abuse, Mention Of Adultery, Mention of Daddy Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex worker negative, Sexual Coercion, Solicitation, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but proceed with caution, mention of voyeurism, mentions of oral sex, mentions of violence against women, mysogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: The morning after her deal with Danse, Gemma accompanies him back to the Prydwen to prepare to go to Fort Hagen. There, she has a run-in with Elder Maxson.As always, this trio is highly fucked up, I don't recommend reading this fic.





	Staking the Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags before reading. I tried to think of everything, but if I missed a tag, please let me know.

Gemma fell asleep easily, worn out from the long afternoon and evening and lulled by an unfamiliar sense of physical well being that overrode her mistrust of the person who was lying next to her. Combined with the heat coming off the large body next to her in bed, she soon found herself slipping into sleep. 

Despite the ease with which she succumbed, her sleep was broken and restless, as it often was, and before two in the morning she was overheated and wide awake again. Finally giving up, she slid out of bed, careful not to wake the large man taking up most of the small mattress.

She pulled her shirt and panties on, then grabbed the spare blanket and wrapped it around herself before heading up the second set of stairs and out onto the roof. She curled up in the patio chair and looked out over the settlement of Diamond City. It was quiet, just how she liked it. 

This had always been her favourite time of night. The quiet, still hours of the early morning. When she was young, she would lie awake sometimes and listen to the crickets in the summer, or watch the snow fall in the winter, or trace rivulets of rain as they ran down her window. She used to fall asleep sometimes in her window seat, and wake up stiff and aching the next morning. 

After her brother was born, she spent the same early morning hours creeping into his room and holding him, the way her mother never let her during the day. She usually changed him, then fed him, and rocked him until he fell asleep, although she dare not fall asleep in his room herself. She always crept back to her own bed before her mother woke up. She was only still allowed to remain under their roof for appearance’s sake, and should she set one foot out of line she would be homeless.

She rubbed her chest absently, her heart aching for Shaun, as she remembered his soft hair, his sweet baby smell, his soft sucking sounds as he drank. She wiped her hand on her blanket and tucked it around herself closely. She would get him back. He was all she had left of her family.

***

She drifted off, but not for long. Before dawn, a cold breeze woke her, and Gemma stretched in her seat before rising to go back inside her home. She was grateful for it; it was the first place that had ever been truly hers. She tried not to think too hard about what she had had to do to get it. She paused on the second floor. Danse was still asleep in her bed. She regarded him for a moment, discomfited by his presence.

She had never let any of the other men stay in her home. They didn’t want to anyway. The door opened onto the market and was too public. Several of the men in town were her customers, but they usually had her come to their house or to a room in the Dugout. Some of the married ones would fuck her hastily under the bleachers, tossing caps at her feet before pulling up their pants and slinking away. 

Hardly any of them hit her, thankfully. The ones that did got mentioned to Mayor McDonough, who threatened them with banishment. She wasn’t sure if it was because he couldn’t abide disorder in his town, or because he didn’t like it when she was bruised. It messed with his fantasy, she supposed. He liked to have her sit on his lap and call him “Daddy” while he stuck his fingers in her cunt. It gave her the willies, but at least he didn’t hurt her. 

She wasn’t sure what it was about Danse that made her trust him enough to let him stay, to ask him to help her. Maybe it was because he had tried not to hurt her that first time in the garage, that he’d tried to ease his way, had given her supplies before he sent her away. Maybe it was the way… 

No. Gemma shook her head. It was because she had no other choice. The Brotherhood in general, and Paladin Danse in particular, were the only ones who would be able to get her to Fort Hagen safely. The people of Diamond City were useless. They were good for caps only. And Gemma herself had no fighting skills to speak of. She’d almost died on the way to Diamond City, even with Danse’s help. 

She had invited him in because he was the only one who could help her.

She turned her back on the sleeping man and made her way downstairs and to the back of her home. She had set up a balance bar along one wall, which she had scrounged from the bleachers. She had no mirror, no proper clothing, but she still practiced every morning that she was able. 

The war had not taken everything from her. It had taken her family, yes, but her future had been stolen long before the bombs fell. Her parents were gone now, shot in the vault in front of her eyes by the very man who ripped her brother from her mother’s arms. Her dreams had been shattered long before that. Instead of the future she had planned, she was using all she had to survive and get Shaun back. 

She sat on the floor and wrapped a strip of cloth around each foot, before pulling a pair of baseball socks with the feet cut out up over her calves. She wound her hair up into a tight knot on top of her head. Her back straightened. She felt stronger already. She turned the radio on, tuning it to the classical station. 

Stepping up to the bar attached to the wall, she worked her way through a series of stretches, working each muscle carefully, before moving on to a series of positions, timed carefully to the music. She ran through each in her head as she went, correcting her posture as best she could without a mirror. _First position. Plie. Fifth position. Plie. First Position. Releve._

The music built up. She spun from the bar and continued, working her way to a pirouette, whipping her head with each turn. When the music came to a crescendo, she bent backward, placing her hands on the dusty floor, and lifting her legs over her head and all the way back, landing gracefully on her feet, and finishing in the fourth position.

Resuming her place at the wall, she returned to the quiet, controlled movements she had used to warm up, and finally finished about an hour after she had started. 

Her exercise finished, she switched the station to Diamond City Radio before heading to the sink to clean up. She washed her face and hands, but before she could finish, she heard Danse’s heavy tread on the stairs. She turned to face him, avoiding his eyes. “If you want to clean up at the sink, go ahead. I can finish up upstairs.” She avoided looking at him as she rinsed out her cloth and headed up to the loft.

She sat on the bed, and when she heard the water running, she stripped off her clothing and began washing, starting with her arms and legs, then her underarms, her breasts, then between her legs. 

The friction reminded her of the night before, and she frowned. That had never happened before. She’d had a lot of guys do a lot of things to her, and they didn’t always feel bad. It didn’t even usually feel bad, or she wouldn’t do it. But nothing had ever caused that tight, swelling, shuddering _fire_ to rage through her like that. 

She didn’t like it. She didn’t like the way her body just kind of got taken over by sensation, the way she had forgotten herself for a moment. She didn’t like the loss of control. 

Ever since she had figured out she could use her body to manipulate men into giving her what she wanted, she had been in control. She’d learned how to make them want her, and how to give them what they wanted quickly. Men were easy to understand and control. 

But what Danse had done to her… he’d taken that away from her somehow. 

She knew in her mind that what he had wanted from her the night before wasn’t _her._ He’d wanted something else, something that had nothing to do with her at all, but instead had to do with his Elder, Arthur Maxson. She’d seen that in the Elder’s quarters. Seen how they watched each other, like two angry cats fighting over some scrap.

It wasn’t about her at all.

But once he’d started, licking at her so thoroughly, reacting to her slight responses, it had seemed different. Despite what she knew, it had _felt_ like it was about her, just for a moment, and she had forgotten herself.

Just for a moment, she had forgotten everything. And it had almost been worth it.

She finished washing herself, thinking of the shower in the Elder’s quarters she’d enjoyed so briefly the day before. Little pleasures not to be taken for granted. 

***

They gnawed their way through a breakfast of tough, dry razorgrain biscuit and the salty brahmin cheese everyone ate which kept well in the wasteland, washed down with flat Nuka Cola. Gemma could tell Danse wished he had waited to get back to the Prydwen to eat, but he didn’t say anything, so neither did she. 

Afterwards, they made their way out of the city and to the meeting point for the vertibird. It hadn’t arrived yet, so they waited, and Gemma dug in her bag for some gum, offering some to Danse. 

He didn’t take any, not that she had expected him to, so she popped a piece in her mouth and proceeded to gnaw on it until it softened up, after which she blew large bubbles and popped them loudly with her lips, grinning at his apparent irritation. She was aiming to look as childlike as possible, while also keeping his attention on her -particularly on her mouth- as much as she could. Thinking of mouths made men think of blowjobs, which made them _not_ think about what else she might be doing. 

In this case, she wasn’t doing much except observing him, watching him pace irritably while they waited for the vertibird. He got agitated as she popped her gum, and she could tell he wasn’t thinking of blowjobs when he looked at her. She wasn’t entirely sure he was attracted to her at all, actually. She was starting to see that he had fucked her less out of attraction and more out of circumstance. 

That was okay. She could work with that.

She spit her gum out, and Danse curled his lip in disgust. She grinned at him, before digging in her jeans pocket for her lipstick. She watched him as she put it on, applying it by memory. He watched her, clearly a little disturbed, but there was still a small glimmer in his eye. Maybe he wasn’t entirely indifferent to her. 

“So, we go do this errand at Fort Hagen, then I fill my end of the bargain. Right?” She had offered to fuck him in exchange for an escort, but she wanted to make sure the deal was still on, since the heat of the moment had passed.

“You said Elder Maxson can watch?” The question fell from his lips reluctantly, and he avoided her eyes. 

“If that’s what you want, baby. Assuming he wants to, of course.” Danse’s question just clarified her previous opinion that Danse fucking her had less to do with her and more to do with the weird dynamic between the two men. She was curious, but didn’t ask any questions. As long as it got her what she needed, she didn’t care what was going on with them. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of vertibird blades, and they both watched as the craft approached, landing in front of them and kicking up dust and wind. 

Gemma climbed aboard without any help from Danse, and took her backpack off, setting it at her feet before sitting down across from him. He stared out the open door as they took off, and she watched him from under her lashes.

He was actually quite attractive, now that she really looked at him. He had been dirty that first time, and last night, she’d been paying more attention to what she was doing and gauging his responses than his actual appearance. 

He was tall, almost frighteningly tall. Close to a foot taller than Gemma’s 5’4”, she guessed. She figured he was probably in his mid-thirties, although age was hard to guess these days. People lived harder lives than they had where she had come from. He had thick, black hair, dark brown eyes, and a fine scar through one brow and down his cheek. He had a fine, straight nose, and the beard he had had when she’d first met him was neatly trimmed to a tidy scruff. His lips, pulled down in a perpetual scowl, were plush and full, and she suddenly had the urge to taste them.

She shook her head, looking away. Getting a crush on a guy always ended in disaster. Time to stop that train of thought in its tracks. Her eyes, however, had a mind of their own, and a moment later they drifted back to him, unbidden. She watched his mouth, saw his lips part and his tongue dart out to wet his lower lip. Her mouth felt dry, suddenly. She was hypnotized, soothed by the loud hum of the vertibird and the heat in her blood, which seemed to pool in her belly. 

She thought of those lips on her, how it had felt. It had felt good, as shocking as the experience was, and her body responded to the memory, heat flooding between her legs. She forced herself to look away, clenching her fists in her lap. No. No good would come of this train of thought at all.

The craft swayed as it made a turn, drawing around to come up under the Prydwen to the landing docks. It had barely even stopped when Danse jumped out, reaching back in to grab Gemma’s bag. He frowned at her. 

“What’s in this?” he demanded. She tried to grab it away, but he turned his back and opened it up anyway. 

“It’s full of grenades! Where did you get these? You can’t bring these on the Prydwen!”

“They aren’t for the Prydwen! They are for Fort Hagen! They cost me a fuck lot of caps too! Give them back!”

She didn’t mention that Arturo had given her a pretty steep discount after she started sucking his dick every Thursday night after his shop closed. Arturo was a nice guy. She didn’t want to call him out like that.

“You can have them back when we leave. For now, I’m taking these with me. You just stay here until I get back. Don’t wander around.”

Gemma huffed, but she couldn’t do anything. She knew he was bigger than her, and on a ship full of his compatriots, if she did try anything, she would be thrown in the brig or something. Better just wait. 

“Fine. Fuck,” she said, turning to sit in the doorway of the vertibird. “I guess I will be here when you get back. Don’t take too long.”

Danse just rolled his eyes at her before turning and heading into the airship. 

***

Arthur Maxson was pacing the Observation Deck when the scribe came running in. “Elder, sir, Paladin Danse is back.”

“Why didn’t you send him here?”

“B-because, sir, he’d already gone to the Armour Bay. I went to the Flight Deck as soon as I heard his vertibird arrive, but he was gone already by the time I got there. The only one there was the pilot and that girl. I can go get him-”

“What girl?” Arthur’s voice was low and threatening.

“I-I don’t know, sir. She looked a little sketchy, sir.”

Arthur stomped past the scribe, who called out anxiously, “should I still go get the Paladin?” 

He didn’t stop. He just growled, “I’ll get him myself!” The squire took a deep breath, then headed to the barracks. Best to avoid the Elder for the rest of the day.

***

Arthur had his suspicions, certainly, but he still couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the same whore from yesterday sitting on the edge of the vertibird. In all this time, Danse had never brought one back before. Arthur knew Danse resented him a lot of the time, but he usually kept his disrespectful bullshit to the privacy of Arthur’s quarters. Never by word or deed did he push the boundaries of their relationship like this in public. 

Arthur stalked towards the craft, his eye on the girl. He’d get this slut off his ship first, then deal with Danse after. As soon as she saw him, she jumped down, her expression wary. _As it should be,_ he thought to himself. 

As he got closer, her expression changed from fear to a slack-faced grin, her eyes wide and stupid, her lips pursed in a kind of come-hither O-shape. He ignored the flicker of admiration he felt at her ability to hide her fear like that. He knew how he looked. Almost as tall as Danse, scowling, angry, and scarred, he intimidated rather than attracted people.

“Hey, baby,” she greeted him, but he ignored her, grabbing her arm roughly. Her grin slipped for a fraction of a second, but then it was back again, and she batted her lashes at him and he let her go, but stood over her, invading her space.

“What are you doing on my ship? I thought I sent you home. You better tell the truth if you want to go down on the ‘bird instead of over the railing.”

“Danse brought me back. He’s just getting some things. He promised he would help me with something.”

“Danse isn’t going anywhere without my permission.”

Gemma licked her lips and looked him up and down. “Are you sure I can’t do anything to persuade you to lend him to me for the afternoon?”

“I’m not interested in Danse’s leftovers. Get on the ‘bird.”

The look in her eyes became calculating. “I didn’t think you minded before,” she said. “You were pretty happy with his leftovers yesterday.”

Arthur laughed. “I fucked you first, you idiot. Are you on chems?” He reached for her arm, but she evaded him.

“That’s not how I remember it, baby. I fucked soldier boy there a few weeks ago at the Police Station, before you and your balloon showed up.”

Out of all the things she could have said, that was one thing that could stop him in his tracks. Danse hadn’t fucked anyone Arthur hadn’t had first in years. He’d made sure of it. 

“You’re lying.”

“No way, baby. You can ask him yourself. It was a few weeks ago. He couldn’t wait. It was the first time we met and he brought me down to the garage so we could have privacy. It was amazing. You have no idea.” Gemma ran her finger up his collar. “It must have been good for him too. He couldn’t wait to get me home last night.”

She stepped up closer to him, her body pressed to his. She looked up at him. “I honestly don’t know if anything will ever compare.”

Arthur was enraged. He could see it in his mind’s eye. Her riding Danse, moaning. Not fake like how she was with him yesterday, but real. Danse watching her. Thinking of her. He knew he was being irrational, but the urge to reclaim his territory was stronger than his rational thought.

“I think what we had was special. He must have thought so too, if he’s so eager to help me find my brother. But I don’t know. Maybe you could prove me wrong. What do you say, sugar? Do you have what it takes to make me forget?”

Arthur wasn’t stupid. He knew she was manipulating him. But what she said had a ring of truth to it that peeked out from all the obvious lies she spewed. And he couldn’t bear the idea of Danse getting one over on him. He’d have to question her further to get the truth out of her. 

“Fine, come with me. We can talk somewhere more private.”

Arthur knew he was being foolish. He should let this one go. Find some other way to punish Danse. Send him to the Capital Wasteland. Have her killed. Fuck. But he knew if what she said was true, if Danse did like her, then nothing would bother him quite as much as keeping her to himself. Keeping her, and making sure Danse knew that she picked Arthur instead.

He brought her to his quarters, turning his back on her for a second while he poured a drink. He took a sip, then turned back to her. “Where did you say he fucked you?” He watched her carefully, waiting to see if he could catch her in a lie. 

“Which time? Last night? Or the other time, at the police station?”

“The first time.”

“Oh. Hmm.” Gemma hopped up on Arthur’s desk. “He picked me up. He set me on the hood of the car, like this.” She laid back on the desk, ignoring the papers there. “He unzipped my top. Mmm, he couldn’t wait.” She ran her hands down over her tits to her denim clad thighs, spreading them open and resting her hand between her legs. 

“Like this?” Arthur stepped between her legs, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. “I can show you. But you have to let him come with me. If you won’t, I won’t tell you anything more, and you’ll just have to wonder. Or ask him.”

She leaned close to his ear. “I can show you now, and then, when we get back, I promised him a good time. I bet that’s something you would like to see first hand.” Her tongue curled around his ear. “I bet you like to watch, don’t you, Elder. I bet you would love to watch Danse fuck me with his long, hard cock. How would it feel knowing that the whole time, I was really thinking of you?”

Arthur grabbed her by the hips and pulled her flush against his cock, straining inside his jumpsuit. 

“Fine. Tell me. Tell me the truth. Tell me how he fucked you, and when you get back, you can fuck him again. But I don’t want him to know I’m there.”

“Oh, mmm. That sounds so good. I can’t wait.” She laid back down again on the desk. “You wanna know how he fucked me, baby?”  
Arthur didn’t answer, he just shrugged his coat off and tossed it aside. Gemma pulled her shirt off, revealing her little tits. She cupped them in her palms, thumbing at her nipples. 

“He pulled my clothes off. I was wearing a jumpsuit, kinda like yours, but the blue one from the vault. He couldn’t wait to see me all spread out for him on that car.”

Arthur couldn’t wait either, even though he already knew what he would see. He unbuttoned her jeans, then pushed his hand into her panties. Her pussy was bare and prickly, and her cunt was wet. He frowned. She wasn’t wet yesterday, but she was soaked now. He glanced at her face. 

“Did he make you wet like this? Or is this for me?” 

Gemma looked… uncomfortable. Interesting. She glanced away, so he shoved two fingers into her. She sucked in a breath, so he curled his fingers up. She grabbed his wrist. He couldn’t tell if she wanted more or if she wanted him to stop. He took her face in his hand and turned her to look at him. 

“Answer me.”

“It’s for him.”

Arthur stared at her for a moment. He didn’t think she was lying. She looked too uncomfortable. But since she’d started off by bragging how it was “so good” with Danse, in such a fucking contrived way, he wasn’t sure what to think. She was fucking perplexing. He wanted the truth. 

Her pants were tight, and he had no room to maneuver. He released her face and pulled her pants down, tossing them aside, along with her shoes. “He pulled your clothes off like this?”

Gemma was looking away again, but she looked back at him again, blinking for a moment, then she smiled. Her mask was back up. Whatever Arthur had glimpsed in her was hidden again. 

“Yeah, baby. Like that. Like he couldn’t wait. He didn’t want to hold back at all.”

Danse always fucking held back. Arthur tried to picture him eager, urgent. Tearing at Gemma’s clothing. “How did he look?” 

“Oh, he looked so horny, baby. He pulled out his cock. It’s so fucking pretty, don’t you think?” Arthur closed his eyes, imagining. He pictured Danse, panting. Hot. “I thought it was. He was so hard for me. And I was so ready for him. I made sure of it. I wanted our first time to be good.”

Arthur opened his eyes and peered at her, forcing his mind to focus on Gemma instead of Danse. She was lying again. Somehow that made him feel better. 

“Was that when he fucked you?” 

“Yeah.” Gemma laid back on the desk and spread her legs. “I laid like this on the car, and he put his cock in me. He put his cock in me and he fucked me.” She ran her hand between her legs, spreading her pussy open with one hand, leaving the other on her tit. “Yeah. Just like that. He played with my boobs. I think he liked them.”

Arthur stepped back and began removing his jumpsuit, pulling it down and leaving himself bare from the thighs up. He grabbed his cock and stroked it, looking blankly at Gemma’s cunt while he pictured Danse’s cock sliding into her. Pictured Danse’s ass as he stroked into her. Pictured him playing with her nipples and sucking on her tits. Arthur imagined Danse could take her whole tit in his mouth, they were so little. His mouth would open and his jaw would be slack as he took her flesh in his mouth. His tongue had been there. His lips.

He bent over Gemma and tasted her tit. She was sweet. He blinked, having expected the slight salt tang of sweat, but this was better. He sucked. Fuck, she tasted good. She moaned. He felt her hands on his shoulders, pushing at him, but he ignored her. No fucking wonder Danse couldn’t resist her. 

He sucked harder. He wondered if her other tit was sweet too. He was about to switch but she took the opportunity to grab him by the hair and yank his head back, roughly. “He didn’t do that,” she whispered. 

Arthur stared at her. He’d caught her off guard again. Which caught him off guard too. What was she playing at? He kept his eyes on her, watching her carefully as he ran his hand down her chest to her pussy. If anything, she was even wetter than before. 

“Tell me. Tell me what he did do.”

“He rubbed me with his cock. He teased me with it.”

“Like this?” Arthur took his cock in hand and rubbed it through her slick. Fuck, she was wet. 

“Yeah. Like that.” She rolled her hips against him, but Arthur held back.

“Did you want him, Gem? That first time? Did you want him?” 

“No. Yes. Yes.”

“Which is it?” 

She didn’t answer, but she rolled her hips again, and the tip of Arthur’s cock slipped into her. She was so slick and hot, he couldn’t help it. He sank fully into her. Gemma groaned, and her thighs tightened around his hips. 

“How did it feel? When he was in you. How did his cock feel?” He needed to know. 

“It was full. And big. It didn’t hurt. He didn’t hurt me.” Her eyes were closed. Arthur thrust again. Again, she groaned. Her eyes were shut tightly. 

“Was it good, though? Did you like it? Did you like having Danse inside you? Did you watch?” He thrust again, twice. She didn’t answer, but her hips rolled with him. 

“Did he make you come?”

Her eyes shot open, her body stilled. He thrust again, sharply. She blinked, then, surprising him, she smiled.

“Do you want to know, Elder? Do you want to know what it’s like to have him in you? Is that it? You want to know what it’s like to come with him in your body? Filling you up?” She rolled her hips again, but it was deliberate this time, and she was watching him. 

“He takes up all your space, Elder. He takes up all your insides, and it’s hot, and it’s full, and it’s like nothing else.” She was staring at him now, like she was seeing inside him. She rolled her hips again, taking him to the hilt, and he rolled with her. Her ankle came around his waist, pulling him close, and he leaned over her with one hand on the desk to keep from falling over onto her. 

“He churns up your guts until they boil. He fills up all the corners, makes you shake. Makes you forget your name.” Her eyes were like steel, piercing him. Drawing blood. 

“Do you want that? Do you want to know what that’s like?”

He did. He didn’t. No. 

“Fuck you.” He pulled out of her. He didn’t know what had happened. But fuck her. He yanked her off the desk and flipped her around face down. Where her eyes weren’t watching him. He thrust back inside her. “Fuck you.”

He slammed into her again, and she laughed. She fucking _laughed._ He grabbed her by the hips and moved his feet, leveraging himself to fuck her harder. Fuck her. Fuck Danse. Fuck them both. Arthur would take up all the space. It was his fucking space. His. He could feel his cum boiling up from his balls. He’d fill up all her fucking spaces. There’d be no room left for anyone but him. 

He grabbed her by the shoulder, held her in place while he came. She dropped her head to the desk, no longer laughing. Neither was he. 

They stood that way for a while. He was unwilling to pull out. Unwilling to face her. She’d seen something in him that was raw, and he didn’t like it. But eventually she squirmed away, and he released her. She avoided his eyes. Maybe he’d seen something raw in her too.   
Or maybe she was just poison.

She stumbled into the bathroom. Arthur pulled his jumpsuit back on and zipped it up. He heard the toilet flush and she was back out again. 

“Danse can go with you. You come back with him. You do whatever he wants. This…” he waved his hand between them, “stays between us.” He pushed her towards the door, escorting her back through the ship to the vertibird and shoving her inside. 

“Wait here for Danse. After this is over, I don’t ever want to see you on my ship again.”

***

Gemma watched the Elder as he stalked back into the Prydwen. When he was gone, she tidied her hair and looked out at the sky, watching the clouds roll by. She closed her eyes. 

She didn’t want to come back to his ship. The two of them were fucked, and as soon as she got what she needed, she would take Shaun and get as far away from them both as she could. They were going to tear each other apart and destroy her in the process.

***

She almost dozed off before Danse finally reappeared, kitted out in his power armour, a hood on his head. He handed her her bag and a laser rifle. 

“I don’t know what we are going to find in there. But there are reports of synths in the area, so better go prepared. Do you remember how to shoot this?”

Gemma nodded, taking the weapon. Danse climbed aboard the craft and signalled the pilot, who started the engine. They didn’t talk on the way to their destination, which was fine by her. She tried to forget the encounter with the Elder and focus on the task at hand. Get in. Get Shaun. And try to find a place for them both in this world. Somewhere far away from Paladin Danse and Elder Maxson.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know ANYTHING about ballet, so please let me know if I made any errors. I also know it's spelled "Barre" but she's kind of scrounged it, so it's just a bar to me. 
> 
> Thanks to Avaleah for giving this a read through for me. <3


End file.
